lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *fantasial--fantastic \a ---- *grupo de tre nradas ?--"trilogy " **"Truple". Posable "ance trilojia", "tetralojia", "pentalojia" como termas tecnical. Simon **"un narada en tre libros" Jorj ---- * "essayist" =articlor ? **Bon, me pensa. Simon **E esce nos ta dise "noveliste" o "novelor"? La regulas sujeste "novelor", ma "noveliste" si on persepi esta forma como internasional. Simon ** grasias per tu coretis. Me sujeste "-or" ance per cuasi profesal."-iste" per vera profesal. **La regulas esistente usa -iste per a) persones ci fa un -ia, b) persones ci ave un crede, c) musicistes, d) -istes internasional (como jornaliste). Simon ---- *"la noveliste la plu grande japanes '' de '' gera mundal du" =since ww 2. Asi de=since es mal,no ? Pote nos dise "de pos" =since? Me opina no usa "de" per "since" ,car "de" ave ja tro multe sinifias. **Me gusta "de pos". Ma on pote dise simple "pos" asi. Simon ** si tu aseta "de pos" ,esta ta es =since e sutrae de=since. "Pos" es aplicable asi ,ma after difere de since ,no ? **La difere es peti. "Since" ajunta la idea de "asta aora" (o "asta alora" en un nara pasada). En LFN, "pos la gera" sujeste cualce de la puntos de tempo ce ia segue la gera. "De pos la gera" sujeste la estende de acel mesma tempo. La difere es entre punto e estende. Simon **me crede ce nos restinje la usa de preposadas duple per averbos. "pos" es bon. Jorj **La conclui de nos discute de esta tema ia es ce un preposada duple opera como un preposada cuando segueda par un nom, e como un averbo a otra veses. Simon **eselente! donce me sujeste ce "since" debe es "pos de" en tota casos, e no simple "de" Jorj **Tu intende "de pos", me suposa. Simon **si! **Esce "pos tra" es bon per "across" en la sensa de "having crossed"? "La restorante es pos tra la ponte." (No pos la ponte — behind it — e serta no tra la ponte!) Simon **me pensa no. me sujeste tre posables per "across (the bridge), through (the woods), beyond, past": traversante, a la otra lado de, a pos. Jorj ***Me crede ce "pos" sufisi per esta sinifia en la plu casos. Simon ***"A" indica o un punto, o la dirije de un move. "A" en "a pos" debe indica la dirije de un move — "la gato ia salta a pos la sofa" — car "pos" indica ja un punto, e "a" ta ajunta nul nova. Donce "a pos" no es bon per "a la otra lado de". Simon ***La sujeste de "traversante" surprende me. Me ia pensa ce "traversante" sinifia sola "en la traversa", ma tu implica ce el pote es ance "pos la traversa". Simon ***per ce? "traversa" sinifia "to go across". me no conose la sinifia de la nom. posable "crossing"? Jorj **me sujeste ance ce "tra" no es un bon parola per "across, beyond, past". Jorj ***Me acorda. "Tra" indica un move comensante a un lado de un cosa, e fininte a la otra. Per esta razona me ia sujeste "pos tra". Simon ***en me mente, "tra" es (1) "through" ("he fell through the ice", "Alice went through the looking class") o (2) "into and out of" ("he went through the tunnel", "Frodo travelled through the forest"). si me es coreta, "pos tra" no indica "past (the bridge)". Jorj ***(1) e (2) es esensal la mesma. La sola difere es si la move comensa e fini a la bordas de la cosa traversada, o ia comensa ja ante la borda prima e continua ancora a la otra lado. Simon ***"La gato core a su la table." Asi, "a su" es un corti de "a (un loca) su la table". "La lago situa pos tra la tunel." Asi, "pos tra" es un corti de "pos (un move) tra la tunel". "(un loca)" deveni "(un move)" sola car "tra" es un preposada de move. Simon **Me xerca un otra preposada duple ce, como "de pos", no indica un move. "La acua vade longo su la plance"? "La libros cade tra supra la plance" (all over the floor)? Simon **me no comprende tu intende. en frase du, me ta dise "la libros cade a la solo" o "la libros cade a tota de la solo." per frase un, posable "la acua core a longo, su la plance". Jorj **me nota un era grande en la disionario: la sinifia prima de "pos" (spasial) debe es "after", e "back" e "backward" no es coreta (estas es "a retro"). **donce, "a pos" es la forma la plu simple per "beyond, past, across". ---- *fieta-- small girl or boy **"Enfanteta" ta es plu clar, me pensa. O, como caso spesial, "fieta" e "fieto". Simon ** "fieta" e "fieto" es eselente ! **on no debe usa -eta per la sinifia simple de "peti" o "joven". usa "fia peti", per esemplo. Jorj **Nos usa -eta per noma animales joven. Simon **nos usa el per la enfantes de animales. ma un "young calf" no es un "boveteta" ma un "boveta peti" o "boveta joven" :-) Jorj **A! Bon razona. Simon ---- *talieta--nip **"Nip" = talia par pinsa. Esce esta conveni a "-eta"? Simon ** en loca de un parola nova per "nip",talieta ta es prosima , no? ** "Talieta" sujeste "fa un talia peti", como "nick" o "graze". "Pinsa botones" es bon. Simon **"nip the buds" no difere de "cut the buds". usa "talia la botones" Jorj **per favore, usa minima la sufisa "-eta"! Jorj *"nip the buds,shoot the kids" --Talieta la botones,spara la fietas ? **Me sujeste tradui la titulo orijinal (en engles on dona el como "Pluck the Bud and Destroy the Offspring" = "Talia la boton e destrui la projenia"). Simon ---- * he combined the reportage with the meditation --el ia combina la reporta con la medita . es usa de "combina" oce ? **Si. Per ce no? Cisa plu clar es "combina reportas con meditas", per evade la demandas "cual reporta? cual medita?". Simon ** Asi ance cual reportas etc ! car en lfn reporta es nom de ata(reporting,report ance),usa "fa de" reporta ,canta etc? tu otra sujestes de "-ing" sinifia ? ** Me sabe ce "reporta" es un nom de ata. Ma si on dise "la reporta", la parola "la" sujeste ce la reporta es ja mensionada o a alga otra modo conoseda. On pote usa "la" como article neutral per cosas comun conoseda como "la musica", "la cafe", "la siensa". Ma "reporta" es un cosa plu spesifada: on ta dise "un reporta" o "reportas". Ance "se raporta" ta es bon en tu tradui. Me va pone esta ala aora! Simon